Elmo's World: Tap Dancing Film ft RWBY
by Toy2616
Summary: Elmo tells the story of how his friends, Ruby Rose and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, learn how to tap dance with their mother, Summer Rose, at her dance school on the small island of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale on the World of Remnant.


Summary: Elmo's friends Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long learn how to tap dance with their mother Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The following crossover fanfiction story containing the two shows are owned by their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. and Monty Oum**

 **Sesame Street / Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, and Books! belongs to Sesame Workshop**

 **A/N: This is the transcript that I did for Elmo's World Dancing for the tap dancing film. So, all credit goes to Sesame Workshop.**

* * *

 **ELMO: Some of Elmo's other friends love dancing too. Yeah, Elmo's friends Ruby and Yang went to a dance school to learn a very special kind of dancing with their mother Summer Rose... Tap Dancing! And Elmo really loves tap dancing so... they told Elmo all about it.**

 _As soon as Elmo finished. He begins to tell the audience of how his two friends learn tap dancing, puzzle pieces appear on the screen forming a screen wipe starting the short film._

 _As the film starts we see three people inside a plain dance school, a plain open room with a wooden floor, two black pianos, two pairs of streamers; one hanging above the mirror, the other above the two pianos. There were also three mirrors of different sizes; One is a large mirror showing the reflection of our three characters, the two pianos and streamers hanging above it. The second one is a medium sized showing a potted plant near a window up in the front corner of the dance school and a third one which is a small square mirror is placed near the left corner of the wall as its reflection shows there is also a potted plant near the window. There were also windows showing the bright afternoon view of tall grass outside of the school in Patch, and finally some Red and Yellow colored streamers hanging above the large mirror. Finally, there were also different potted plants as one are placed near the windows, corners, and the mirrors of the dance school. The camera slowly zooms in as we see two young girls, one blonde girl at the age of 6, one black hair tinted with red girl at the age of 4 and a woman in her young twenties. Yang Xiao Long is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a tie-dye stripe design of yellow, orange, brown, along with black shorts. She wore orange socks with black split sole jazz tap shoes as she wore her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail along with an orange scarf. Her half-sister, Ruby Rose is a fair-skinned girl with silver eyes and choppy black hair tinted with red. She was wearing a black shirt with a tie-dye stripe design of red and silver as she also wears a black short skirt, black tinted with red socks and black slip-on tap shoes as she wore a red hooded cloak attached to her shirt with two silver cross pins. Their dance teacher/mother, Summer Rose, was a splitting image of her biological daughter with silver eyes, gradating black-into-red, and fair complexion. She wore an outfit that consisted of a white hooded cloak that covered a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt. S_ _he also wears a pair of thick black stockings, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose with black split sole jazz/slip-on tap shoes. The three of them started tapping their feet on the wooden floor with the heel taps of their tap shoes in rhythm as they danced. Elmo then speaks as the story of Ruby and Yang's tap dancing lesson continues to the audience._

 **Elmo: Ruby and Yang had to wear special shoes for tap dancing.**

 _Scene then shows Yang with her eyes close as she is dancing with a smirk, while Ruby is looking quite happy as she smiles at her mom, the camera now focuses on Ruby's tap shoes as as she is doing a heel dig with her left foot as she pulled it back and now tapping with her right heel on her right foot, then alternating with her left again as she repeats this step five times._

 **Elmo: Shoes that have taps on the bottom. They make a tapping sound when you dance in them... Hear that?**

 _Scene then changes to a camera scene where all three characters tap shoes are seen. They pull back their right foot as they then tap their left foot with a heel dig and again pulled back their left foot and tap their right heel again._

 _Scene then transitions to our three main characters as they repeat their heel tapping step by step until Summer puts out her hands on her daughters shoulders signaling them to stop. She then puts up her right index finger signaling to her students to watch her as she then teaches Ruby and Yang a new tap move._

 **Elmo: Yang and Ruby were learning to tap dance, and their teacher wanted to show them a new step.**

 _Their teacher/mother then taps a few times with her feet, with some short hops as she then taps her right foot out. Ruby and Yang both ibserved their mother while Yang puts her hands on her knees as she observed her stepmother teaching while looking up from oberseuvng. The Scene then shows a close up view of her shoes, as she then performed a series of shuffles. One right shuffle, four left shuffles, as she alternates between both her feet._

 **Elmo: Ah...**

 _Scene then switches back to our three characters, as Summer ends her tap move. She then puts out her hands out to her daughters signaling them to try the step she showed them. However, Ruby takes two steps back as she wanted to go last, so Yang decided to take the initiative and go first after observing the step her stepmother performed as she removed her hands from her knees._

 **Elmo: Then, Ruby and Yang tried it.**

 _Scene then changes to a close up of Yang's tap shoes, as she then started to tap her right foot, then her left foot, and right foot again. She then alternated between feet as the camera changes to a view of her face as she then ends her step. She then looked up at her step mother for approval, as the scene changes to a close up of Summer's face. She then looks at her step daughter and closes her eyes, while shaking her head and giggling, silently telling her she didn't do it correctly._

 **Elmo: But, tap dancing is harder than it looks...**

 _Scene then transitions to Ruby with her head focused on her feet, as she begins to do the new tap step while her mother was observing her. First, she held out her arms to balance herself as she did a short hop and lands on her left foot while stomping her right foot. Camera then changes to a close up of Ruby's tap shoes. Next, she then pulled back her right foot as she performed a shuffle, Then, hopped on her left foot, while stomping her right foot on the wooden floor. Finally, she tap her left toe tap on her left tap shoe forward, and her right toe tap on her right tap shoe. She then ended her tap step with a shuffle with her left foot, and hopped on her right foot, while her left foot was behind her right leg. Scene then changes to Ruby looking up at her mother with a smile, as she then waited for her teacher to give her approval. Scene transitions to Summer again, as she then shook her head again with her eyes closed while giggling at her daughter that she too didn't do it correctly. She then held up her right index finger while pointing downward; signaling her students to observe her feet as she began to perform the tap step again._

 **Elmo: So the teacher showed Ruby and Yang how to do it again.**

 _The Scene then switches to Summer's tap shoes as she began to do the tap step again._

 _First, she begins to stand on the balls of her feet and bringing her heel taps back to the wooden floor, as she did another short hop and tapping both her shoes to the floor. Camera switches to a close up of Yang with her eyes closed and a frown on her face. Her frown then changed into a short smirk. Scene then transitions to Ruby, as she too has her eyes closed with a frown. However, she then rolls her eyes up, then to the right, and finally to the left as her frown turned into a short smile with her tongue sticking out between her lips. Turning her head to the left, she was confident that she and her half-sister will both get the tap step right._

 **Elmo: Heheheh...**

 _The scene then changes again to the close up of the Summer's tap shoes as she did before, a left shuffle, pulling back her leg and tapping her left toe, then her right toe, ending her step with a right shuffle pullback, and tapping her left heel._

 **Elmo: And... Yang and Ruby tried it again!**

 _Scene then switches to all our three characters, as Summer held out her hands with a c'mon motion, signaling both her daughters to try the new tap step again with her. Yang and Ruby soon followed as they practice along with their mother, performing some short hops with their feet tapping the wooden floor. The Scene then transitions to Ruby with a smile on her face as she hops while tapping, then Yang as she too has a smile on her face while tapping._

 **Elmo: And again! They practiced so much, they've learned a new dance step.**

 _The camera switches to a final close up view of our characters tap shoes as they're doing their new tap step on the wooden floor going from right to left. Ruby then executed both her heel taps with a right heel and left heel drop, then she did a short hop as she landed both on her toes, and tapped both her right and left heel again with a heel drop and hopped again. Next, Summer gently tapped her right toe tap, and her left toe tap with such grace, as the scene moved onto Yang's tap shoes. Yang than did a shuffle with her right foot, then her left foot._

 **Elmo: Then, Ruby and Yang were very happy, and the teacher was happy too!**

 _Scene then shows multiple scenes of our three characters. Yang looking up at her step mother with a smile on her face as she hopped and tapped, Ruby who is also happy hopped and tapped, and finally Summer who also has a smile on her face too as she looked at Yang on her right, then Ruby on her left while she hopped and tapped with her daughters._

 **Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friends learned to tap dance! Elmo was very proud of them.**

 _The final scene then shows our three main characters as they tapped their feet together in unison. First, they tapped their left foot with a shuffle, hopping on their right foot as they strike their left foot with a shuffle again. Next, they tapped their right foot with another shuffle as they end their lesson with a short hop on their left foot and executing their right foot. Summer then goes into a crouching position as she puts her right hand on Yang's right shoulder, and her left hand on Ruby's left shoulder. She gives the two of them both a smile, as she told her daughters that she was proud of them for tap dancing with her._

 _The short film then breaks apart into puzzle pieces like in the beginning, as the puzzle pieces then scattering off-screen, signifying the end of the short film._

* * *

 _However, a post credit scene appears, as we see pairs of tap shoes tapping on a wooden floor in rhythm. Our two main characters, Ruby and Yang, both have smiles on their faces, as they were both observing their mother and practicing with her while Yang was wearing a black top hat for tap dancing as Ruby and Summer were both wearing their hoods over their heads with the same top hats on top of their hoods that Yang is wearing. The three of them were tap dancing on portable wood floor boards specifically designed for tap dancing in Summer's room at their log cabin in Patch. Yang is doing the step that her step mother taught her and Ruby, as she is tapping her feet on the floor board, as the sound of her feet tapping were music to her ears. As they were done practicing, Summer then hugs both her daughters, as the three began to sit on the floor as Summer began to speak to Ruby and Yang._

"Well done, my beautiful daughters...," Summer Rose exclaimed, "You two were great at tapping with me, I'm so proud of you..."

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang shouted, as they managed to master dancing under their mothers tutelage. Summer giggled at her two daughters, as she now said, "Now, I must teach you two how to become Huntresses.

"Awwww, but Mommy can we do some more tap dancing with you?" Ruby asked as she used her puppy dog eyes that she inherited from her mother.

"Yeah, Mommy, can we? 'Cause it makes us very happy as we dance together with our feet making music at your dance school," Yang said as she also agreed with her half-sister. When she first tried it, she felt very happy as her step-mother taught her and Ruby how to dance.

"Well, alright," Summer agreed to her daughters wishes.

"Yay!" the two half-sisters cheered.

Summer giggled at their reaction, "Okay, my two pupils, shall we finish this lesson with some tapping?" she asked.

"Yes!" her two daughters responded.

"Well alright then, lets do it," Summer exclaimed as she and her two daughters got up on their feet as the three of them went on their portable wooden boards and together they tap dance with grace and style with all three smiles on their face.

* * *

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Toy2616: Yeah, I know. Elmo's World was my childhood. And here's the thing... Since Summer Rose is Ruby's mother and is step-mother to Yang, I was like why not, I should do a short story crossover fic of Ruby and Yang dancing with Summer in Elmo's World. I believe that Summer teaching her daughters would be a good thing** **. This should probably be featured in a RWBY Chibi fanfiction.**


End file.
